I Never Got His Name
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Based on the episode "Sisters." Raven reminiscenes about the night she met that guy at the party and wonders if she has feelings for him.


Author's Note: I recently read over my original _Everything but the Name _and found that it needed much improvement. So here is the re-write!

Also, the original story had two parts, one belonging to Raven and the other to the boy at the party. I don't know if I'm going to add a second part, I think I like it better as a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Wuthering Heights.

This is in Raven's Point of view.

------

My eyes have witnessed many moons since that night. I'm more likely to count all the stars than see him again. Everyone has a soulmate, yeah right. It's a fairytale told to little girls so they have hope when growing up in an unfair world. The happily-ever-after is much like believing you're a princess; every girl believes it, but the handsome prince never rushes to her rescue. When reaching my age we come to realize that is just a nice plot to sell books.

Those used to be my thoughts.

That week began odd. To begin with, my colleague Starfire, who really is a princess and still believes in fairytales, was on a little outing with Robin. She believes him to be her prince.

I must admit he is an attractive man, I used to feel for him. He's just too arrogant, but has a soft spot for Starfire. It aches to watch how he touches her, the way I wanted him to cuddle me. Though bleeding, I smile on the inside to share the bliss pasted on Starfire's face.

They were together, just the two of them, leaving me with Beast Boy and Cyborg, the gaming twins. They rode the ferris wheel, watching the fireworks. I must admit the fireworks do display a certain beauty that even I don't understand.

I heard Cyborg and Beast Boy giggling.

"Is he gonna ask her tonight?" laughed Beast Boy.

"I think so, just look at 'em," Cyborg replied.

I looked up to see Starfire leaning her arms and chin on the rail admiring the fireworks. Robin sat there with his eyes on her. She suddenly looked worried, but Robin eased her concern as he always did. He then offered that pink, sugary garbage meant to tempt a woman into a date. I tried it once. If it's color wasn't repulsive enough, the taste would kill.

"I think he's makin' a move!" squealed Beast Boy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't you anything better to do?" I asked.

"You're just jealous!" Beast Boy taunted. "Jealous! Jealous! Jealous!"

"Back off!" I boomed.

How dare he remind me of those days before Starfire. The days when the four of us were the only Titans and I had a little interest in Robin. Back then he was still as cocky as he is now, but I think he felt something for me too. Being that I was the only female of the group and I was the only thing even somewhat attractive he had to look at. It gave me hope that someone could care. Not that I care much for romance, it's enough to make any sensible being gag. It's just a nice thought is all. Besides what would I want with someone like Robin, someone who thinks he's invincible and charming. Well imagining a chance with him was a fun way to waste a few minutes. He did do kind things like take me out to dinner once, though we talked of more what friends would discuss rather than lovers. I'm basing this all on what I've read and observed for I have no actual experience. Then that one year for Valentine's Day he bought me a chocolate rose. It was a kind gesture, and it made me feel special for one day.

Then Starfire came and joined our group. I could tell that Robin pined after her from the moment they met. The others agreed on her beauty. How could Robin resist her large, bright eyes and cheerful smile. Not to mention how caring and excited she'd get over anything. Somewhat simple in my mind. But she's my best friend. She didn't feel for him for another year after he saved her from being torn apart by a machine meant to destroy her. She then told him a poem, more like a novel, that was meant to show gratitude. Ever since that day I never received another gift or even a compliment outside of work from him. Nor has Robin treated me as anything more than a workmate.

"Come on, let's treat the lady," Cyborg said.

I rolled my eyes again. Anything they had planned is sure not to be fun.

"I'll win you a prize," Beast Boy said.

"Joy," I said.

He paid the man two dollars and was given three red rings in which he had to land on a bottle.

I stood not facing them with my arms crossed.

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry if I said anything..." Beast Boy began.

"Man, just throw it!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy complied and hit all three rings. He laughed and highfived Cyborg. The man gave him the most hideous stuffed animal I've ever seen.

"Told you we'd win you a prize," Beast Boy giggled handing me the toy.

"A giant chicken," I said. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

I know he was just trying to make me feel better but he could've came up with something more sophisticated than a carnival prize.

Just then Robin jumped in front of us warning there was trouble.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Cyborg.

"That's the trouble," Robin answered and ran off.

I tossed the chicken aside and followed after him with the other two right behind.

Starfire came by us trying to escape from this pink creature. Beast Boy tried first to stop him, then I came in smashing it with a hotdog stand. It remained unphased and Cyborg grabbed its tentacles.

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad, Starfire but it couldn't hurt to apologize," Cyborg said.

"I am...sorry," Starfire said sheepishly.

She too didn't know what caused its rage.

Robin then bashed it, sending it into the lake. We waited by just in case. The machine emerged causing Robin to smash it and pull out the wires. It soared into the sky and exploded along with the rest of the fireworks.

Robin dropped down beside Starfire staring into her green eyes.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now," Robin said.

"But why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire asked.

Robin hugged her in an effort of comfort her.

Robin decided it was best we went home. The journey back, though quick, was silent. Starfire's smile had been replaced with a nervous frown. Several times she glanced behind her back, sort of shaking. Robin kept Starfire in his sight at all times.

I put my hand on Starfire's shoulder. She looked up at me and feigned a smile.

"It's okay now," I told her.

A real smile forced through the façade.

We made it home then Starfire returned to her normal self. We heard a strange voice and looked to find a visitor in our living room. I powered up, right away not trusting that woman. Beast Boy and Cyborg disagreed by the drool dripping down their chins. Starfire smiled and embraced the other woman.

I looked closer at her to find a resemblance between the two, with the exception of the stranger looking older in the face and her hair black.

"Sister," Starfire squealed.

They exchanged a few words. I powered down, assuming if she's a friend of Starfire, she must be no trouble. The stranger placed a green, diamond necklace around Starfire's neck.

"You must meet my friends!" she squealed to the other girl.

Family, Starfire must be one of the lucky ones. I wish to forget everything that has anything to do with my family.

Starfire dragged the other girl over to us introducing the stranger as her older sister.

She interrupted Starfire and introduced herself as Blackfire.

Blackfire took no hesitation in making herself welcome in our domain. She easily guessed all our names. She complimented my jewel and I pretended to care out of Starfire's sake. The guys all drooled over her, it must've been the legs. She's much more outgoing and intelligent than Starfire, but something still irked me.

She began telling the story of her travel earning a worried response from Starfire on its danger. Blackfire only gave a condescending response.

"Now be a sweety and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about," Blackfire ordered to Starfire.

Starfire sulked off into the kitchen with a frown and muttered something I did not catch. Probably about Blackfire's flirty ways with Robin. Perhaps Starfire's family is not as perfect as she wanted us to believe.

The next day I heard from Cyborg and Beast Boy that Blackfire was the champion of their pointless video game. I raised my brow and grabbed a little food before returning to my room. A few minutes later there came a soft knock. I figured it was Starfire since the other two were still playing and Robin would never visit me unless it was urgent. I slightly opened the door to find Blackfire standing there wearing a relaxed smile.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm bored of those two, you wanna do something?" she asked.

"Not much of a partier," I said closing the door.

She put her hand in the way and said, "I can join in on your plans. I guarantee I'll fit into anything you'd have to offer."

"I leave in an hour for open mic night at the cafe."

"I'll come with you," she said.

"If you wish," I said shutting her out.

"Good, I'll get ready," she said skipping off.

Exactly an hour later she returned at my door dressed in a what appeared to be a velvet, black hood.

"Well let's go," Blackfire said. "I have much to share."

We flew together. I must admit it was nice having a companion to this event. None of the others ever wished to venture there with me with the exception of Starfire. She wanted to go once and I allowed. When we arrived she tried to hide boredom, but I noticed she was not enjoying herself. When we returned she told me she had a good time and looked forward to going again. I never told her of any more events and she has yet to ask.

Blackfire and I ordered a couple of teas and listened as a few other regulars spoke their poetry. After they finished and no one else came forward Blackfire announced it was her turn. She stood in front of the microphone and freely spoke of her travels to desolate areas, her long hours of lonliness, and how her dreams were stolen from her years ago by those who claimed to love her. I felt myself smiling. I never knew she could be capable of such words. I saw more differences between her and her sister with every word she spoke. Everyone snapped when she left the stage.

The owner of the cafe approached Blackfire just before we left and told her he'd appreciate if she'd come back sometime and recite more.

Blackfire greeted the two boys who's hands are permanantly attached to the controls. She waved a farewell as I went back to my room.

Later that night I heard another knock. Hoping it was Blackfire I opened it up to reveal her younger sister. She volunteered to go to the poetry reading. I told her I already went and saw her face sink when mentioning Blackfire's poetry. Starfire sulked and walked away. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it, but I felt I needed to express my praise for Blackfire's courage to openly share misery.

The next night we all found a different reason for sitting out in the living room. As always Cyborg and Beast Boy were for once taking a break from their video games. I think they were waiting on Blackfire to play another round. They were talking with Robin who was waiting on Starfire, or Blackfire, whoever came first. I was content reading _Wuthering Heights_.

Starfire emerged carrying many DVD cases and two tubs of popcorn. She invited us to join her in watching a movie. When asked which kind movie we wanted to view, everyone chose something different, the reason we don't watch many movies together. I wanted to watch a horror flick, but I didn't mind to much if one of the others won. Any film is nothing compared to Bronte's brilliant masterpiece.

Before the arguing could commence Blackfire came onto the scene in Starfire's outfit. The guys let the fight over the movie drop upon her entrance. She mentioned they should accompany her to this party. They all immediately agreed. I could care less for parties. That was until she told me the location. Anywhere that's spooky is good enough for me.

We arrived at the party to find it already crowded with brainless morons dancing to that robotic tune. The lights were enough to give anyone a headache.

The boys followed Blackfire with every move that she made. I looked behind me to find Starfire standing there looking lost. Everyone bumped into her making her feel uncomfortable. I could care less for dancing and stood there with Starfire watching the others make fools out of themselves. To be from another planet Blackfire sure had this planet's dancing down. The guys followed her dance pattern.

The spinning lights were making me dizzy. I had to step back away from the crowd. The blaring music of no taste boomed along with the bodies of those mindlessly following its rhythm.

"This party is pointless," I said.

"Everything's pointless," I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turn around to find the most gorgous guy I had ever seen. Only one of his eyes were masked as opposed to Robin who always wore the mask. What I could see of his face radiated of untold beauty that only a man could wear. His long face appeared as if it never held a smile. In the center of his shirt was a printed ghost, he must have some familiarity with the occult.

"Want to go talk about it," he said.

I shrugged and followed him off to a secluded area away from the blinding lights.

We seated ourselves on a couple of old boxes.

He stared at me for a while. I had to keep my face from smiling back, a task so difficult when a man so beautiful is only two feet away. He cleared his throat but still said nothing. He tossed his head to the side waiting for me to make the first move.

"What brings you out tonight?" I asked.

"Brother forced me," he answered.

"Came with a group?" I asked.

"Just my brother and his friends," he replied. "They're over there."

My eyes followed his finger as he pointed out a buff man dancing with a group of women. The other guys beside him I took to be his friends. There was not much resemblance between the two, and his face held a faint handsome appeal, but nothing like my new aquaintance.

"How 'bout you?" he asked. "Doesn't seem your style."

"I was tricked," I answered. "My friends are out there on the dance floor too." I showed them who I was referring too and I believe his nose wrinkled for a moment.

"Pointless music. Has no lyrics," he said.

"I know."

"Music used to be something. The artists didn't care 'bout money. It was about soul. Expression."

"Heart."

"Yes. Expressing agony. Something I know too well."

"I understand."

"Now music's about profit."

"Same with books."

"And films."

"And poetry."

"Yeah, now it's all about what can sell."

"Cheap remakes."

"Ick. I hate them. Pointless."

"Like this party."

"Just a dancefest."

"Showing off."

"Trying to hook up." He paused and looked down. "Why I was forced here."

"To hook up?" I asked.

He nodded. "See I broke up with my girlfriend, Bonnie five months ago. Brother says I haven't got over it. He's tired of my whinning. Tells me I'm gonna go out with him tonight."

I frowned. At least I consented to my doom.

"Didn't wanna go out," he said. He looks up at me. "I should be over her, but I don't know."

My frown deepened. I didn't want to ask him to change the subject, but I was ready for him to stop speaking of failed relationships.

"Hate this place," he said.

"It's pointless," I said.

"Like life. What's your opinion on life?"

Odd question to ask when getting to know someone.

"To find the meaning of existance," I answered.

"What about love?" he asked.

"What about it?" I asked in return.

"What do you feel about it?"

"Wouldn't know."

"What do you believe it is?"

"Someone knowing who you are and accepting it," I said. "Including your flaws."

He nodded.

"Deep," he said.

I noticed my hands were fidgeting.

"Ever been serious 'bout anyone?" he asked.

What's with these questions? No one, with the exception of Starfire, has ever asked me something that personal.

I remembered leaving Starfire alone and looked to see where she was. I didn't see her nor Robin anywhere. Hopefully they're off together. I just don't want her off on her own right now. I just hope Robin's there in case...

Robin. It never was serious. It was only a feeling I had for him. Never became anything. I don't think I'm his type. Lately he's ruining any chance he has with Starfire. The idiot can't control his misplaced feelings for Blackfire. They're misleading.

I turned back to the stranger and shook my head.

"Then you should be happy," he said.

The fool knows nothing.

"I hate this music," he said.

"I hate these lights."

"Ugh. Neon."

"No, too bright."

"That too."

I held back another smile.

"At least I can say I met one person who shares my opinions," he said.

"Yes, you're someone I can tolerate," I said.

He switched his lips. I'm not sure if he took it as a joke or and insult.

"Well this meet a chick idea didn't work to well for me," he said. "Never does."

"Yeah. Who wants to date?" I said half honestly.

"So time consuming."

"And only leads to pain."

"Makes you feel complete. Whole."

"Someone special."

"Until it's..."

"Over," we said together.

I let a smile escape and so did he. While it only lasted a second it looked nice on him.

"It's pointless," I said..

"Like this party," he added.

"Like everything," I said.

"Yeah. Nothing left to believe in."

He looked away for a second then back up at me. I can't get myself to look away, even for that short amount of time.

"Well," he said.

The music got louder as the song changed. Another awful, pounding dance song. I leaned in closer to hear his words.

"Maybe tonight wasn't so bad," he said.

I shrugged.

"I mean I met you. Someone I can talk to," he said.

"Yes, that is nice," I said.

"Someone special," he added.

I smiled. I couldn't hide it anymore.

He smiled too, longer this time. A speck of cheer even looks good on a boy so glum.

"Maybe we can meet somewhere else next time," he said sitting back.

I followed his move and nodded.

"Somewhere not so bright," I said.

"Or loud," he added.

"And plays better music."

"Real music."

"With heart."

He nodded.

"Rock music, like a concert," he said.

"Or soothing music to meditate to," I replied.

"Or a play."

I was taken back by that statement.

"Some musicals have very good music."

"If I ever see one," I said.

"You probably already know some."

"You mean showtunes?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "So, do you like showtunes?"

Before I could answer I saw a flash of pink rush by me. It was another of those machines that attacked Starfire. Mangled in its tentacles was Beast Boy. He struggled to free himself, only making it worse.

I flew after him, slamming a few empty boxes into the machine. It released Beast Boy, not gently, but he was free.

I turned around to see if the stranger was safe but he was long gone along with half the others. I hope he got away alright.

We ran these things outside, trying to ignore the ignorant screams of those fleeing the scene. It was Blackfire who took them down. Later that night the men who were after Starfire returned and then we found out it was Blackfire they were after. The crook had scammed us the entire time then tried to put the blame on her sister. Starfire, angry, whether at what her sister did on this planet or the other, it didn't matter. She was angry. She then defeated her and I think she took a small amount of pleasure or revenge in taking her down.

After all was complete Starfire and Robin spoke alone together. The way Starfire looked at Robin reminded me of the way I imagined myself looking at the stranger. They all went home to celebrate with ice cream. I told them I wanted some time alone to clear my mind.

I flew back to the location to have a look around. I don't know why I returned, I knew he wasn't going to be there, but I was hoping there may be a slight chance. I entered into the smashed room to find no people. The floor was littered with shards of glass from the ceiling window. Several food packages were left and one of the light bulbs had been destroyed during the fight.

I looked at the slices of the bulb. It was originally a pink or red one. I stared into it hoping that he would still be around. I heard a faint noise and turned around to see fast movement. I looked closer to see a cat scurry behind one of the boxes. I sighed and turned back towards the broken bulb. I picked up one of the larger shards and held it close in my hand. The edges were not jagged enough to cause any damage to my skin. I clenched it for a second imagining his face one more time. I never asked him his name nor did he offer it. I put it in my pocket then escaped through the busted glass window.

This is a night none of the Titans will forget. Everyone has their own reason for remembering tonight, especially Starfire and Robin. My own reason is far different. It's likely it was only a chance encounter and nothing more would ever come of him. As I hovered over the colossal city I had hope that there was the small chance that fate would allow me one more encounter with that boy.


End file.
